


Last Day

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: 7:53 a.m."The last day!" Richie screamed as he biked down the hill. His fists were in the air, the only thing steering him was the wind."And we didn't die!" Ben cheered happily behind him."Yet!" Mike chimed in, biking past the other boys. "I'm gonna beat ya!" He called back to Richie. "For the 90th time this year!""You're counting!?" Richie gasped, his hands clamping onto the handle bars."Don't act so surprised. You had been counting until I beat you!" Mike hunched over his handle bars and moved his legs faster."Yet?" Stan asked, looking between Beverly and Bill. "That was a little ominous."





	Last Day

7:53 a.m.

"The last day!" Richie screamed as he biked down the hill. His fists were in the air, the only thing steering him was the wind.

"And we didn't die!" Ben cheered happily behind him.

"Yet!" Mike chimed in, biking past the other boys. "I'm gonna beat ya!" He called back to Richie. "For the 90th time this year!" 

"You're counting!?" Richie gasped, his hands clamping onto the handle bars.

"Don't act so surprised. You had been counting until I beat you!" Mike hunched over his handle bars and moved his legs faster.

"Yet?" Stan asked, looking between Beverly and Bill. "That was a little ominous."

Eddie nodded, biking up next to him. "Really." 

"Guys," Beverly sighed. "It's the last day of sophomore year. We made it through all of our finals and we passed. Lets be happy."

"Anxiety doesn't know what that is." Stan mumbled underneath his breath. "So.. I can try but.. that's it."

"Its okay, Stanley." Eddie smiled. "Im worried, too-"

"It'll be f-fine." Bill grinned. "We passed geometry. We should be partying."

"Preach!" Beverly screamed. "Its a half day. Nothing is gonna happen." She slowed her bike down and laid a hand on Stans shoulder. "It was a joke. The worst thing that'll happen is teachers giving us pointless work."

Eddie groaned. "That's.. horrible."

"Don't make m-me think a-about that." Bill sighed dramatically. 

Up ahead of them, boys began screaming. 

"Who won!?" Eddie screamed up to Ben. 

Ben pulled up in front of the school and planted both of his feet on the ground. "It was a close call.." He panted, resting his forehead on the cool handle bars.

"It was me!" Richie cheered, running in circles and clapping his hands above his head. 

Mike slipped his bike into the bike rack and locked his lock around his bike and the metal bars. "In your dreams. I won. I've been biking my entire life."

"But I'm better." Richie grinned, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Its okay, though. Just because you've veen dethroned doesn't mean you aren't second best."

Mike rubbed his cheek. "Bite me, Richie. Losing one race means nothing."

"Actually, Micycle, it means everything." Richie jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "But good try."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Who won?"

Beverly dropped her bike on the ground with a thud and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around Bens shoulders. "Yeah, Benny Boy, who is the official winner of the year?" 

Stan and Bill rolled up behind Eddie, Ben and Beverly. Stan stepped off his bike and slowly rolled it over to the rack, placing it on the end, locking it up and turning around. Bill, on the other hand, followed Beverly and dropped his bike on the ground, leaning over the shoulders in front of him.

"Give our judge space!" Eddie called, waving Beverly and Bill away from Ben. "He needs time to think."

"Eddie." Beverlys laugh carried through the warm summer air. "Thats my boyfriend."

"Are we sure hes alive?" Stan asked, extending his foot and nudging Ben's leg.

Ben raised his arm. "I'm alive but I'm pretty sure I'm having a heart attack."

"Really?" Eddie gasped.

Bill chuckled. "No, Eddie, he's just being dramatic."

"What if he just like..died?" Richie asked, walking up to Ben, kicking his leg gently.

"Richie-" Beverly gasped.

Ben groaned. "He may be right." He lifted his head up. "I can feel my heart beat in my eyes."

"I can feel it in my-" Richie went to grab his crotch. 

"Beep, beep, baby." Eddie said softly. "Everyone just breathe."

"Ben is fine." Mike grinned. "Just a little tired. We worked him hard." Mike walked over and ruffled his hair. "Right?"

Ben nodded, slowly sitting up straight. "Okay.. I think I'm alive, again."

"Ben.exe isn't responding." Stan said with a wide smile and a laugh.

"No one gets your nerdy computer jokes, Stanley." Richie laughed.

Eddie elbowed him. "You were crying ovet Star Wars last night. Shut it." He warned.

"You know who gets my computer jokes?" Stan asked, straightening up and crossing his arms.

"Who?" Richie asked, pulling away from Eddie.

"Your mom!" Stan screamed, stomping his feet on the ground.

"No.." Bill sighed.

Richies mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "I'm.. I'm in shock.."

Beverly grinned and clapped. "I'm so proud."

Ben smiled. "The student surpasses the master."

"I can't believe he just did that." Eddie sighed.

"Hes contaminated our poor, sweet Stan." Mike walked over to Stan and hugged him. "Please, Stan, stop."

"Do us a f-favor." Bill laughed, patting Stan on the back. "And never talk like that again."

"We don't need two or more Richies on earth." Beverly teased.

"Wait until Eddie and I have kids." Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie and kissed the top of his head. 

"You wanna have kids with me?" Eddie asked, rubbing Richies chest.

"Of course." Richie smiled. "I wanna spend my life with you."

"Awe." The losers each whispered underneath their breath.

"How sweet." Mike grinned. "My dads are happy."

"I'm your dad?" Richie gasped. "Go to bed, Micycle."

Mike cleared his throat. "Anyway, Ben, who's the official winner?"

"Drum roll, please." Ben announced, leaning back some.

Beverly and Stan started slapping their thighs while Bill and Eddie stomped their feet. Richie and Mike stood tall, glancing between each other.

"The offical winner of the sophomore bike race is.." 

The clapping and stomping subsided and they all waited silently, glancing at each other then at Ben. 

"Mike The Man Hanlon!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs.

Beverly and Bill tackled Mike in a hug while they jumped around and cheered incoherently. 

Richie rubbed his face and pulled his glasses off. "I can't believe.. I biked so hard.. I felt muscles I didn't know I had.."

"You must feel the same when you think." Stan teased, walking up to Richie and patting his back. "Theres always next year. And senior year."

Richie pulled on his glasses and smiled. "You're right! I will spend all summer preparing!"

"Good luck." Eddie laughed. 

Ben climbed off of his own bike and pushed it into the bike rack, not bothering to chain it up and lock it. "He'll need it." He grinned.

8:05 a.m.

The buses pulled up in front of the school, opening their doors in a ripple kind of way. Teenagers poured out of the doors and rushed into the school in all different directions. Some had their backpacks and others just had a pencil in hand. 

Mike stood up on his toes and looked around, quickly. "I don't see him." He let out a defeated sigh and fell flat on his feet.

Eddie climbed onto Richies back and looked around. "Maybe he just got stuck in the back of his bus today. Or maybe hes driving. Hes a junior, right?"

"Yeah." Beverly replied. "Hes in the same class as my ex Sasha. They're friends."

"Sasha bakes really good cookies." Stan muttered. "I miss her cookies."

"Thats hot." Richie grinned. 

"Bite me." Stan mouthed, flipping Richie off. 

"Isn't she a bird watcher, too?" Ben asked, rubbing his hand up and down Beverlys arm.

"A birder." Stan corrected. 

"A w-what?" Bill asked.

"A birder. People who watch birds seriously are called birders. And the act of it is called birding." Stan explained.

"You're kidding." Mike replied. 

"I would never joke about birding." Stan replied with a straight face.

"So, that happened." Mike replied, clapping his hands together. 

"I see him!" Eddie screamed, waving his arms above his head. "Hes coming over here!" 

"Thats so cute." Beverly grinned. "You're still so happy to see James. How long has it been?"

"F-five months." Bill chimed in, resting his head on Stans shpulder. 

"And twelve days." Mike added. "I don't count hours."

"You count the days?" Richie asked.

"I do." Eddie mumbled.

"How long have we been a thing?"

"Two years, three months, and 8 days." Eddie grinned.

"Its weird when you do it." Richie mumbled. "But when Eddie does it, its cute."

"You're all useless gays." Stan muttered. 

"You skipped watching eagles fly to go to Bills speech competition." Ben mumbled. "So, you are also a useless gay."

"I heard gay and here I am." James smiled, walking towards Mike, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist. "Hey, handsome."

"Hi." He whispered. "Are you having a good morning?"

"Now that I see you I am." James pecked his lips. "What did I miss?"

"Stanley getting exposed." Richie grinned. "You got here at the good part."

"You skipped l-looking at eagles for me?" Bill whispered, taking Stans hands in his own.

Stan nodded, shyly. "Yeah."

"Awe." Bill breathed out, kissing Stan softly, his arms hanging around his neck lazily.

"They're cute." James mumbled before lifting Mikes own hand up and pressing his lips to his knuckles. "Too bad we're cuter."

Mike hid his face in James' shoulder. "We should get inside. Schools starting soon and the sooner we get in the sooner it ends."

"You can say that again." Ben mumbled. "I'm tired of reading."

"I'm tired of math." Eddie added.

"I'm sick of history." Richie grumbled.

"How can you get sick of reading?" Mike asked.

"Not everyone is like you." Beverly replied. "Some people can't spend hours with their noses buried in books."

Mike thought for a second. "What a sad life they must live."

"Only you would think like that." Stan scoffed.

James smiled proudly. "Its one of the reasons I love him." 

8:16 a.m.

The first bell of the day rang and students walked slowly to their classes. The school was hot and the warm air from outside flowed throughout the halls. 

Mike, Ben, and Bill went up to the third floor of the school, Ben going into his photography class while Bill went to English and Mike went to art. 

Eddie and Richie went their separate ways, Eddie going with Stan and James downstairs for history and Richie following Beverly to the second floor for math. 

The classrooms weren't full but they weren't empty. Most kids probably came because they decided that there wasn't anything to do in town and they might as well just go to school and be with their friends. The chalkboards were clean for the first time since August and the rooms were packed, even the teachers desk being completely empty.

8:24 a.m. 

Mike met Ben and Bill outside and walked down to the first floor with them, meeting Richie on the way.

"Dude, its so hot." Richie groaned, flinging himself onto Mikes shoulder.

"Leaning w-will make you hotter." Bill mumbled, hooking arms with Richie and yanking him back.

"I can't believe the teacher trusted you of all people to take the attendance." Mike mumbled, reading over his own attendance sheet. All the boys had one, it was why they were out in the hall. 

Richie glared at him and shoved his glasses up his nose. "Fucking.. fuck you."

"Oh no!" Mike yelled, flinging himself against the wall. "Whatever shall I do! Sir Richie has roasted me. My ego may never recover!" 

"Those acting classes paid off." Richie grinned, jumping off of the last three steps.

Ben nodded. "You better do a play next year." 

Mike nodded. "Its my goal. I already did the art show."

"You'll b-be better on stage." Bill mumbled. "You have a n-natural stage presence."

"Well, my mom does say I have a good smile." Mike grinned.

"She isn't lying." Ben folded the paper in his hands.

Richie slid down the railing.

"You're gonna fall!" Ben called.

"I will n-AH!" Richie screamed as he fell backwards onto the other half of the flight of stairs. "Oh my god.. I think I broke my stomach." 

"Are you o-okay?!" Bill asked as he ran down the steps to Richie.

"I think he died." Ben chuckled, following Bill down.

"I'm okay." Richie pushed himself to his feet. "Tis but a scratch." He wiped his pants off.

Eddie stepped onto the first floor and looked back at Richie. "Hi, babe. You doing attendance?"

Richie nodded, running down the stairs. "It isn't the only thing I'm doing." He wrapped an arm around Eddies waist and kissed the nape of his neck.

"You're disgusting." Eddie laughed, elbowing Richie.

"Ow! Hey! You love me!" Richie tossed his head back, laughing.

"They're sweet." Mike sighed. "I hope James and I stay together as long as they have."

"Hopefully longer." Ben added. "You two are cute."

"And you give e-each other heart e-eyes." Bill grinned. "Its c-cute as hell."

Mike ducked down, shyly. "Shuddup."

Richie skipped ahead of them, his curls bouncing behind him while the others walked up with Eddie. 

"Hows class?"

"Boring as hell. And its hot as balls." Ben grumbled.

"How hot are balls?" Eddie questioned.

"Very hot." Mike explained. "Especially if they're satans balls."

"Stans balls?" Bill asked.

"No," Mike laughed. "Satans."

"Ah." Bill nodded, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"Hey," Eddie whispered, his steps slowing. "Why did Richie stop?" 

"Sh." Ben stepped in front of them, walking quickly towards Richie. He stepped up next to him and looked at him. "What are y-" Richie grabbed his face and turned his head towards the small window on the side of the office.

Ben gasped and stared through the thin plate of glass. A boy was in the office, a hoodie covering his face. Across from him was a desk and on that desk were two handguns. Ben forced himself to look away, waving his arm in a way to get ths others to come over. One by one they crowded around the window, the same gasps as Bens falling from their lips.

"Is.. is that real?" Eddie whispered.

"Looks like the ones my dad has in the safe.." Mike trailed off. "But why.. why would he bring them?"

"Its obvious." Richie replied. "He wanted to scare, hurt, or kill someone. Maybe all three."

"B-but the officer is in there." Bill smiled, nervously. "That m-means its fine. He d-didn't hurt a-anyone. He isn't s-sending us home. T-they caught him."

Eddie nodded. "Bill is right. We're fine now."

"Okay.." Ben sighed. "Do we go in?"

Richie nodded. "Yes... we just pretend we didn't see it."

"Why?" Ben asked. "Shouldn't we-"

"Its fine. The guns are with the officer. Everything is under control." Richie stepped away from the window. "Lets just.. go pretend nothing happened."

Ben nodded and stepped away from the window. Eddie followed, then Mike, then Bill. Richie was the last to pull away, his eyes were still wide when he walked away. Eddie noticed and slowed his steps. Once he was next to Richie he took his hand and smiled.

"We're safe." Eddie whispered. "I promise."

Richie nodded, but he couldn't hell but worry. 

9:17 a.m. 

Thin halls were crowded with students as they pushed and shoved each other out of the way in order to get to their next class. The group branched off once more, Beverly and Stan going to chemistry, Mike and James going to study hall, Ben and Bill going to Biology. Eddie on the other hand, was getting drug towards the boys locker room. 

"We'll get caught." Eddie argued. It was a weak reason to stop, probably because Eddie didn't really want to stop. He wanted to, he was just fearful of getting caught. 

"Don't worry." Richie grinned, pulling Eddie into the locker room after he pushed the cool metal doors open. "No one has any classes for gym or weight lifting. We're fine." He leaned down and pecked his lips. 

Eddie glanced around the empty locker room nervously. "Its kinda creepy."

"You think everything is creepy." Richie replied, glancing over his shoulder. "We'll makeout in the showers so no one can see us."

"But.. what if-"

"It doesn't matter if we get caught." Richie pulled Eddie closer, yanking open one of the curtains to the showers. He stepped inside and pulled Eddie in with him. "No one can punish us. Its the last day."

Eddie looked down at his hands. "If we get caught, I'm telling them that you had me held hostage." 

Richie pushed him up against the shower stall wall and kissed him, jumping slightly as the hour two bell rang, signaling that class was beginning. He pushed closer to Eddie, kissing him harder while Eddie slid his hands through Richies already tangled curls. Richie slipped his hands underneath Eddies thighs and lifted him up, holding him against the wall. Eddies hand darted out and instinctively grabbed onto the shower knob, twisting it.

Hot water rained down onto them, causing Eddie to squeal. Richie set Eddie down and grinned down at him, kissing him again. Eddie kissed back but they both laughed into the kiss.

"You always wanted to kiss in the rain, right?" Richie winked although he could only see Eddies outline through his now fogged up and wet glasses.

Eddie shook his head. "You're an-"

The air was sucked from both of their lungs within seconds. The metal doors opened and slammed shut, footsteps echoing throughout the almost empty locker room. Pants rubbed against each leg as the people walked, the rustling noise filling their ears. Slowly, Eddie and Richie both covered each others mouths, their eyes darting all around. It was impossible to figure out where the voices were coming from because of the echo. Thuds of what sounded like heavy bags hit the floor.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but was met by Richie pushing his hand down hard against his mouth and shaking his head.

"Sh." Richies lips were pressed against Eddies ear. "I could be a teacher. Just.. sh." He put Eddies hand back over the mouth.

"Ethan got caught." A deep voice said

"How." The other asked.

"He was showing off like the attention seeking fucker always did." The first voice stated with teasing laced in his words. "Are you really surprised?" 

The second sighed. "No." 

"They got his gun.. good thing we brought these bags. If we only had his, we'd be fucked." The first person explained.

"Totally." The other person said. "But what are we gonna do.." 

"Go through with the plan." The first voice replied. "We've been planning this all year.. right?"

"Yeah." Second voice mumbled. 

"Ethan would want us going through with it." First voice spoke with confidence. 

"What time?" Second voice sounded nervous and unsure. 

"Third period.. to mock the holy trinity."

Second voice laughed as if they weren't talking about hurting and possibly killing people. "Really? I thought that was three at night."

"Yeah... well... Shut up." First voice sounded mad. "Dump the guns out and take your pick. I'll take whats left." 

"Thanks." Second voice whisepred.

"Its fine." The first voice was teasing him now. "I can shoot good with any gun. You can barely handle a hand gun."

"Fuck off, Jason." Second voice grunted.

Metal clicked against the floor and the sound of rustling filled the locker room once more. Zippers were pulled apart then zipped up again.

Eddie glanced around anxiously. His chest was rising and falling quickly and tears began to fall from his eyes. Richies heart broke at the sight. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him into his chest, pushing Eddies head down against his shoulder so his face was pressed into his neck. Richie rubbed up and down Eddies back, kissing his cheek. He silently prayed that the two boys in the locker room didn't hear Eddies gasps for air.

It pained Richie to have to do it but he put his hand over Eddies once more then reached down and dug around in his own cargo shorts for his spare inhaler. He pulled it out and thrust it into Eddies chest. His lips grazed Eddies ear. "Be. Quiet. They. Have. Guns." His whisper tickled but the words he spoke carried no laughter within them. 

Five feet away, two angry boys had easily ten guns. If they dare make a sound, those boys could kill them. No. Those boys would kill them. Richie and Eddie just heard their entire plan, there was no way that they would let them leave. 

"Why the hell are you breathing so loud?" The first one voice, Jason, asked.

"Get off my dick." The second one groaned. "If we wouldn't get caught I would shoot you in the leg."

"Oh!" Jason dramatically gasped. "I am so scared."

"Fuck off."

"I was never on your dick." Jason teased. "But hurry up."

"I'm not breathing heavy." Second voice whispered. "Thats you."

"Its not." Jason replied. "Wait.. did you check before we came in here?"

"I would have if you didn't start talking so fast!" 

"Oh." Jason stepped towards the other boy, his shoes dragging across the floor. "So, this is my fault? Your job was to check!" 

"I did!" The second voice lied. "But I'll go check again!"

"Good!" Jason yelled. "Make yourself useful for once, Max!" 

Eddie looked up at Richie with panic in his tearful eyes. Richie slowly pulled him towards the bench that was on the edge of the shower. Richie helped Eddie onto it before climbing onto it himself, praying that the second gunman wasn't going to open each curtain and look inside. 

Footsteps echoed througout the locker room as Max walked past the stalls. He kicked at the curtains and he ducked down and looked for feet, shaking his hear when he saw nothing.

"You should get a gun." Jason stated once he finished looking at one row of stalls. "In case someone's in here."

"It'll blow our cover." Max replied, stubbornly taking a small hand gun from Jason.

"If it comes to shooting early, I'll turn all the showers on, then the heaters, then flush all the toilets, so its loud." Jason shoved Max towards the next row. "Then we'll shoot them."

Light shined from the other rooms in the locker room and said light cast an eerie shadow, distorting the size and shape of Max as he stepped in front of each curtain. Eddie whimpered and hid his face in Richies shoulder while Richie gripped Eddie tight and hid his face in Eddies hair, his glasses digging into his face.

"You kno-"

"Do you ever shut up, Jason?!" Max snapped. He was one stall away from Richie and Eddie. They were shaking.

"You get defensive really fast." Jason didn't miss a beat. "And that means you're weak-"

"Bite me." Max stepped closer.

"You didn't want to get the gun or shoot them?" 

"Oh my god." And closer. 

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Jason!" Closer.

"Its a little late for that-"

"Shut up!" Max was standing right in front of them. 

"Coward!" Jason screamed. 

Max stormed away. "Fuck you! I'm not a coward!" 

Eddie and Richie both let out a sigh of relief, their eyes staying closed and their grips on each other still tight. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Just grab yout fucking guns!" Max was silent for a second. Then once again he spoke. "I'm ready."

"Good."

Bags rustled and footsteps echoed yet again, but Jason and Max stayed silent until the metal doors scraped open then closed. 

9:39 a.m.

"What do you mean?!" Richie screamed at the office worker. "You heard what I said-"

"Richie-" Eddie whispered, taking Richies hand.

"There were guns!" Richie screamed. "W could have been shot! Its your job to protect us!"

"Sir." The office lady, Ellen, spoke calmly. "We have it under control. We have the boy who planned it-"

"But you don't have others!" Richie tugged his fingers through his hair. "Its dangerous! Help us!" 

"If you don't calm down I will have to call the police officer and have him take you home." Her eyebrows were raised. "Do you want that?"

Eddie pushed in front of Richie. "We're scared. I can promise he's telling the truth, the kids names ar-"

"We already have a kid with a gun and he is being punished. He said he worked alone." She was much more calm with Eddie and Richie knew why. If she spoke out of line towards Eddie his mother would kill her. Everyone in the school knew that.

"But-"

"Mr. Tozier, how many times have I seen you in the principles office?"

Richies eyes widened.

"Cat got your tongue, now?" 

"No-"

"Too many times to count, correct?" She looked him up and down, her hands folded over each other on top of her desk.

"That isn't the point-" Eddie tried to intervene, but it was no use. She cut him off, too.

"Richie, we saw you and your friends outside of the office. And you and your little friends are known for pranks. Now stop screwing around and get to class before I call the principle in here to talk to you two about skipping class." She glanced up at the clock. "Second hour will end soon. Go wait until the bell rings." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe I thought the last day would be easy.." 

"Please," Richie begged.

"Go! Both of you! Right now!" 

9:42 a.m.

"Should we tell the students?" Eddie asked. His hand was wrapped tightly around Richies.

"They won't believe us." Richie stepped into the hallway and slumped against the wall. "They'll think its a big prank."

"I'm sorry." Eddie whisepred. "I-"

"Why can't anyone take me serious? I get amazing grades and I'm in tons of clubs. But only.. people only pay attention to my jokes and it sucks." Richie shook his head and took a deep breath. "I just.. I wish people listened to me. I know I'm funny but.." He rubbed his face. "I'm more than just a joke."

Eddie sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I take you serious." He kissed hia cheek. "You've helped me so much, with and without jokes. You're so smart and you got lots to say-"

"Its just not worth saying." Richie tilted his head up towards the ceiling. "Not anymore."

"Don't say that." Eddie whispered. "You mean so much to me. Everything you say and do. It means a lot to all of us. You know that.." 

Richie took another deep breath. "We need to he-"

"Did you guys get caught?" Beverly asked as she walked down the hall, a green hall pass in her hands. She made a kissy face at them before she tossed her head back in a fit of laughter.

Eddie looked at Richie, who only smiled.

"You know it." He grinned. "The coach was so mad he looked like a tomato-"

"And he had steam coming out of his ears!" Eddie added. "It was great." He tried to ignore the pain in his stomach and the anxiety flowing through his veins. Maybe the lady was right, maybe it is under control.

"Walk back to class with me." Beverly whined. She took both of their wrists and started pulling them down the hallway. "Pleaseeee." 

"We didn't get a choice." Eddie stated, pulling his arm away, following her down the hallway.

"Help! Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Richie waved his arms around and for a few seconds he forgot why he was so afraid, the sickness in his stomach momentarily leaving. 

"Oh?" Beverly replied. She turned around and ran towards him, tackling him onto the floor. The rolled around in a fit of laughter.

Eddie covered his face and laughed. "I don't know you!" 

9:53 a.m.

The third bell rang and reluctantly, Eddie and Richie went to their classes. Eddie followed Stan to their art class on the third floor, Beverly walking with them. But Beverly wasn't going to a class. She was going up to the secret bathroom in between three empty classrooms that they use for tutoring. Richie went to Biology and Ben went to math. Bill and James headed to weight lifting while Mike went to English.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked as they walked up the stairs.

Beverly smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Edward."

"Eds sounds more appealing now." The smallest boy sighed.

Stan grinned. "I'll make sure to tell Richie."

"God," Eddie groaned. "No!"

"Anyway!" Beverly sighed, wrapping her arms around both sets of shoulders. "Me and a few girls from the dance team are gonna hang out in the bathroom and smoke." 

"Who?" Stan asked. "Is Amy coming?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I need you to ask if shes coming to the bird watch meeting after school." Stan explained.

Beverly nodded once they reached the top of the stairs. "Sir, yes, sir, Stanley." 

Stan rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot." He was smiling. 

"Permission to go and party, sir?"

Eddie grinned. "Its like you have two Richies now."

"Don't compare me to him, solider!" Beverly shouted. "I'm cuter than him!" 

"Permission granted." Stan laughed as she turned and ran down the hall. He glanced at Eddie. "You ready for art?"

Eddie nodded. "I'm excited to finish my painting of the ocean. Its coming together so well."

"I can't wait to finish up my eagle sculpture." He clapped his hands together. "I'm gonna give it to Bill."

"Thats sweet." Eddie replied, elbowing him. "Who knew you had a heart?"

"My doctor."

Eddie laughed and shook his head. "Your sense of humor sure is something else."

9:53 a.m.

The bell was ringing when Beverly pushed the bathroom door open, signaling that third hour was beginning. Smoke filled Beverlys nose as she stepped inside, quickly slamming the wooden door shut. Girls were crowded into the small four stall, three sink batbroom. 

Two sets of girls were kissing. The first set was leaning up against the stalls, Camila and Maggie. Camila's hands were in the back pockets of Maggie's jeans while Maggie's hands were tangled in Camila's hair. The second set was Jessica and Emma, who were pinned against a wall, Jessica's fingers digging into Emma's hips and Emma's hands splayed across Jessica's chest.

"Hello, beautiful." Amy looked up from her phone and smiled, walking over to Beverly and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She pushed up on her toes and kissed her cheek. "Happy last day." 

Beverly smiled and gave her a quick squeeze. "Happy last day."

Dasia was in the corner in front of one of the mirrors, pulling all of her braids into her hands before twisting them up and putting them in a bun, wrapping a few hair bands around it. She smiled at Beverly in the mirror. "Guess who got accepted." 

Beverly grinned, running over and wrapping her arms around her. "I knew you would! You're a genius."

"Shes right." Sophia murmured, a lit cigarette hanging between her lips. "You are so smart. The only one who didn't think you would get in was you."

"Hey, bitches!" Amanda yelled as she walked through the door. "This is a celebration! I passed!" 

"Yay!" The girls cheered. 

"Let's get some music playing." Dasia stated, digging around her pocket, pulling out her phone.

Kayla stepped into the bathroom seconds later, rushing to hug Beverly then all the other girls. "Sorry. Todd didn't wanna stop making out. I had to bribe him."

"With?" Emma asked. Jessica was playing with her hair.

"I told him that if he went to class I would do that thing he likes when I get home." Kayla winked, walking towards the mirror, pulling her lipstick out. "And before all you pervs make it sexual, it's not. I told him I would bake him his favorite kind of brownies."

"Pot?" Amy laughed.

Kayla flipped her off. "Bite me." 

9:59 a.m.

Richie chewed at the end of a borrowed pen, staring at the clock. He didn't know why he hadn't heard gun shots yet. Jason and Max sounded so serious. Why were they putting it off? Wouldn't they want people out of the classrooms between classes to shoot? It seemed like the perfect time.

"Richie?" 

Richie glanced up at the teacher. "Um.. yes?" 

"Eyes up here. This is practice for next year."

Richie knew he wasn't going to learn or remember this but it was a distraction and that's what he needed right now.

10:01 a.m.

Ben dug his pencil into the desk, dragging it back and forth in a line. He hated this class and now the teacher was droning on about all the jobs you can't get without math as if he actually cared. Math was invented by the devil himself and if every job required it, Ben decided he would be a stripper, because then the only math he had to do was count all the money he got.

"Ben?" The teachers voice echoed througout the room. Ben could feel all the pairs of eyes fall on him. "Are you paying attention?" 

Ben nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you writing on the desk, Ben?"

"No, ma'am." Ben looked up and smiled. "Just taking notes."

She smiled and nodded. "Good. You're the only one that cares."  
E3eexcrx  
Ben scoffed. "Totally."

"Hm?"

"Ma'am." Ben blushed. "Totally, ma'am, I love math."

10:05 a.m.

".. and I wake up from the dream, eyes watering, body trembling. My hands are covered in black and my body is hot. I look around." Mike looked around at all of his classmates faces before his eyes landed on his teacher. "In my lungs I can feel it, twisting around. In my brain I can think it, darkening my thoughts the way it darkened my palms. No ones safe." He closed his eyes, licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Smoke." 

The class was silent for a moment, wide eyes and closed lips. Even the teacher was staring at him, shock written all over her face. Then one person began to clap. Then another and another until the entire room was filled with the clapping of hia classmates and teacher. Mike smiled and he could feel his cheeks heat up. He shifted back and forth on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The applause lasted for minutes and Mike basked in the attention. 

"How do you do that?" A boy asked. "You're so good at writing, dude."

A girl smiled. "Hes good at everything. Have you seen his art in the hall? Beautiful."

"I think we can all agree on one thing." The teacher smiled warmly. "Mike has talent." 

Mike grinned, his grin so wide it hurt his cheeks. "Thanks y'all, but I don't deserve it."

Another girl spoke. "But you do."

Then another boy. "Yeah! Don't be modest! You're great."

Mike glanced around, shyly. "Oh gosh.." 

"And hes adorable, too." A girl giggled. "Great."

"I can't believe Mike Hanlon invented talent." A kid in the corner laughed.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You're too sweet." 

"You're too talented." Someone argued. "Literally, please stop, if you keep going I don't think we'll live through it. You're too amazing."

10:11 a.m.

"I can taste c-color." Bill grunted, dropping his weights on the floor. "Why a-am I here?"

James grinned. "Your parents had sex."

Bill made a face. "Ew. N-no. I mean, here." He pointed around the room. "I'm a t-twig."

"Because when we signed up for classes you and Stan still weren't a thing and you wanted to impress him." James set his own set of weights down. "I think its sweet. Its why I joined baking with Mike. I despise cooking but I wanted to impress him."

Bill blushed and turned around. "S-shut up and lift your weights."

James laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't get salty just because you're whipped."

"Am n-not." Bill grumbled. 

"Yeah," James said. "You really are.." He shook his head. "But I'll shut up and lift my weights."

10:13 p.m.

"Uris! Kaspbrak! Go to the bathroom and wash yourselves off!" The teacher demanded. "You're disgusting."

"He started it!" Stan giggled, pointing at Eddie.

Eddie shook his head. "No! He did! I swear!" 

"No!" Stan laughed. "It was you." He rubbed clay across Eddies cheeks. 

Eddie glared and rubbed his paint covered hands across Stans shirt.

"Don't care. Get to the bathroom." The teacher shook his head. "I can't believe you two did that. You're my best students! You've behaved all year!" 

The boys giggled as they walked out the door, murmuring half assed apologies between fits of laughter. They raced down the hall and down the stairs, shoving each other back and forth in order to beat the other. They charged into the bathroom, racing to the mirrors, laughing harder than before when they saw the after math of their fight.

"Wow.." Eddie sighed. "I sure.. look.. grey.." He rubbed at the clay on his face. "You made me a real masterpiece, huh?" 

Stan nodded, proudly. "I did well. And so did you.. I look like a work from Picasso." He tilted his head to the side. "Correction. I look like a work from Picasso when he was on every kind of drug there was."

"Really?" Eddie giggled. "My inspiration was that hideous painting from your temple." 

Stan shivered before gasping and wiping some of the paint from his shirt onto Eddie. "How dare you?! I trusted you!" 

Eddie squealed and ran around the bathroom. "Guess aga-" 

Bang! A loud bang echoed througout the almost empty halls.

"Wha-" Eddie gasped, but he was cut off by another bang.

Stans eyes were wide and staring at the wide open doorway to the bathroom. The major bathrooms at the front of each hallway didn't have any doors, it was just an open doorway with a eight foot hallway that lead into the bathroom.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Each second a loud bang rang out, then footsteps ran and screams were heard. Then more bangs.

"Oh my god.." Eddie breathed out. "They were serious. We need to go." He walked towards the doorway but Stan grabbed Eddies hands and yanked him back so hard Eddie fell into his chest.

"We can't!" Stan hissed, backing them up. "They're out there."

"But we aren't safe in here." Eddie whimpered, gripping at Stans arms. "God-"

"When theres a intruder or a gunman, teachers are instructed to grab any child they see in the halls, pull them inside, then lock the door and not let anyone in or out." Stan held Eddie tight and hid his face in his back. "If we go out there and make it to a classroom they won't let us in. Its worthless.." 

Eddie was trembling, shaking his head. "No.." He gasped. "No." 

10:24 a.m.

Richies entire class fell silent as a series of loud pops filled the hallways. The sounds contuined. A few students whispered to each other about a thunder storm happening on a warm sunny day, but Richie knew what the noises were. The teacher got up from her desk and slowly walked towards the door, but Richie beat her to it, flinging open the door and running out.

Eddie. He needed to get to Eddie. More gunshots were fired and the pit in Richies stomach felt worse by the minute. Richie could hear his teacher screaming his name along with his classmates but he didn't turn around. He felt sharp nails and hands grip at his arms and shirt but he jerked away and ran as fast as he could, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. 

His hand was in his pocket in seconds, pulling out his phone. He unlocked it and began to spam Eddie, sending him random sets of letters, numbers, and emojis, praying that he would answer. Richie gripped his phone in his hand, his knuckles turning white. 

The smell of blood filled the air and Richie stopped at the top of the third floor stairs and began to vomit, more tears falling onto the thick glass of his glasses. 

He should have tried harder. He should have told teachers and students. He should have left with Eddie. People were dying and in danger. Eddie was in danger. And it was all his fault. 

He began to vomit once more, his legs shaking. His phone fell from his hands, clattering onto the ground, the screen cracking. He fell to his knees and slipped down a few stairs, hitting his head on the corner of one. His head thrummed with pain and his vision was blurred with tears. Richies breathing slowed and his body slumped against the stairs, his body relaxing and his vision going black.

10:27 a.m.

Beverly stared at the door and the other girls did as well. Several minutes ago gunshots filled the air and ever since then, none of them had moved. Emma was the first to do anything. Stiffly, she walked towards the door, dragging her feet in a way that seemed like her mind wanted to go forward but her body was reluctant. Slowly, she made her way to the door, raising her arm, locking the door. 

"That won't do anything." Amy cried, clinging to Amanda. "They have guns! Guns! And bullets go through doors!" 

"Its more than what we had." Kayla whispered. "Don't yell at her. Shes done more than you."

"Don't argue." Dasia muttered. "Now isn't the time for that shit." She was tense and pressing herself into the corner of the room like at any second she would sink through the concrete wall and be safe.

"No one even knows this bathroom is unlocked." Jessica stated. "They might not even come in. The classrooms around us aren't being used.".

Beverly nodded. "Shes right. We're locked in and we have stalls to hide in and backpacks full of shit to use against them. Thats good." She took a deep breath. "We.. are good."

"So.. what do we do now?" Amanda asked, twirling her ponytail around her wrist.

Beverly stared at the door before turning to look at her friends. "We wait."

10:32 a.m.

"Did you hear that?" James asked, walking towards the door. The weight lifting room was a small room added onto the gym. It stuck out awkwardly and the only people that didn't hate it were the people that used it.

"Hear w-what?" Bill asked, twisting around. "I was listening to the m-music." Bill gripped one of the weights in his hand. "Are you pranking m-me?"

"No!" James said quickly. "Turn the music off and listen." He pointed at the speakers across the room.

Bill jogged over and shut off the speakers, jumping when he heard bangs then screams. "I.. it sounds l-like paintball guns."

"You and I both know thats not what they are." James replied. "I'm gonna go look."

Bill grabbed his arm. "No."

"Bill," James began. "Mike is up there. And.. it sounds like there are people out there shooting and I.. I don't want Mike to get hurt." He rubbed his arm. "Mike could be out there.."

"Stan." Bill mumbled. He gripped the weight tighter. "Get more w-weights. We aren't gonna go out there naked."

James grinned. "I like the sound of that." He walked over and picked up two hand held weights before slowly pushing the door open. "You got your phone?" 

Bill nodded. 

"Call 911. The gunshots are going too fast to be one shooter. There has to be two, maybe three.." James bit his lip. "We won't make it long if its true.. we gotta run fast and we gotta be quiet. Press your back against mine. I'll cover front and you cover back. "Understood?"

"Yes." Bill spoke with a wavering confidence. James was thankful he didn't have to fight him.

10:39 a.m. 

Ben looked around his room. All the desks were pushed up against the door while the class and teacher sat on the floor away from the door. The curtains on the windows were closed and they were silent. A few of them had texted and called 911 but the only reply was that they knew and were sending people out.

There was a boy and a girl a few feet away from him, clutching each other and crying. Ben would be crying, but he wasn't. He didn't want the bad thoughts to get to him. Beverly, Mike, and Bill were texting him. Stan and Eddie hadn't replied and neither did Richie. Ben felt sick but he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't break down. He had to be strong. 

"What if they get in here?" A boy close to the teacher asked. "We have no where to go."

"They can't get in." A girl replied. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that they were safe instead of the boy. "The desks are blocking the door-"

The teacher sighed and rubbed her face. "If they get in, we run around and scream, throwing books and chairs at whatever we can at them." She reached out and rubbed the boys arm. "He expects us to be scared and still, but if we move around we take him off guard and if we're lucky he'll drop the gun."

The classroom was silent and the breathing was still.

"You all hear me?"

They all nodded.

The teacher sighed, pulling her glasses  off and wiping her eyes. "Good."

10:41 a.m.

Mike chewed at his thumb nail, setting his phone on the ground next to him. "This is happening.."

"I can't believe it." A girl, Alyssa, had her arms wrapped around Mike and her face hidden in her shoulder. "Who would do such a thing? We.. we're a good school..."

"Who knows?" A kid scoffed, drawing on the wall with his pencil. "Good school or not, theres no reason to shoot up a school. Its not.. right or okay.. theres no excuse."

"Do you think they're after certain people?" Mike asked.

The guy shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that people are spamming Snapchat, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter with pictures and videos.." He rubbed his face. "We're lucky we are on the third floor. The first and second floor are bad.."

"What about the basement?" Alyssa asked. "Has anyone posted anything from there?"

"The gunman have." The boy spoke calmly. It scared Mike.

"Who are they?" An uproar of kids all started asking, their voices layering on top of each others.

"I don't know. They go by user names." The boy held his phone out to Alyssa. "Feel free to look."

Alyssa took the phone from the kid, looking at the pictures, her eyes widening. "Oh.. god.."

Mike couldn't see the photos. "What?"

"Its Jason.. from baking.." Alyssa whispered. "And.."

"And?" Mike asked.

"Max.." She covered her mouth. "My boyfriend.."

"Your boyfriend?!" A girl across the room shrieked. "Did you know?" 

Alyssa didn't reply.

"Did. You. Know?" The girls jaw was clenched.

"Hey!" Mike stepped between them. "She wouldn't be reacting this way if she knew! Back off!" 

"Settle down." The teacher stated. "You guys can yell all you want once we are out of this building. But for now," She looked around the room. "We remain civil."

10:49 a.m.

Eddie and Stan sat in the handicapped  stall, holding hands. For what felt like years the gunmen walked back and forth outside. Gunshots and screams filled their ears and the smell of death filled the room. It was unbearable. Eddie felt like vomiting but he couldn't. If he made any noise the gunmen would know they were in the bathroom, with no way of protecting  themselves, hiding, or running. They would be dead, but honestly they already felt dead.

"What are we gonna do?" Eddie whisepred, pulling Stan closer to him.

Stan shook his head. "I don't know.. I keep thinking about running but every time I think they're gone I hear footsteps." He rubbed his face. "It feels useless.."

"We're safer in here.. than we are running." Eddie mumbled. "If we run they'll hear our footsteps and we have no where to go. If we stay here we can stay until police come."

"If they come. I don't hear sirens, Eddie.. I don't hear anything but that stupid gun." Stan was shaking and crying. It broke Eddie. "We're fucked if they come in and you know it!"

Eddie covered his mouth and pulled Stan into his chest. "Shhh. Shh. They could hear us and.. just shh. It'll be okay, Stanley, I sw-" 

Both boys froze. The hallway was silent outside. Footsteps clicked down the hallway, getting louder as they drew closer. Eddie was the first to stand up, he yanked Stan to his feet and pushed him up onto the toilet, telling him to hold himself there or sit against the handicap railing that jutted out a few inches from the wall. Eddie climbed onto it next, sitting down against the small metal top of the toilet, leaning his back against the wall.

The footsteps echoed into the hallway of the bathroom.

"Jace, I'll take this one. You go check the girls one. They're all probably crying in there like little bitches." Max stated. The metal head of the gun drug against the concrete wall with a hidious scraping sound. It sent shivers down the boys spines. 

Eddie put his hand over his mouth then put his other hand over Stans mouth. He pressed his shoulder against Stans while Stan whimpered into his palm. This was it. They were going to die. 

"Come out, assholes. This isn't gonna end well if you keep hiding!" Max screamed, shooting at one of the mirrors, glass spraying through the air and across the floor, slamming into the stalls and the toilets.

Stan took a deep breath and pressed himself against the wall, hoping and praying that this wasn't it. Maybe they could be safe. Maybe this wasn't the end.

One by one, Max kicked each of the stall doors open, watching them slam against the back of the stall and shake the entire unit.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang! 

Stan and Eddie stopped breathing and they gripped each other as tight as they could.

A gunshot rang out as soon as Max kicked open their stall door, but he wasn't looking. Instead he was looking towards the hallway that lead in and out of the bathroom. Another gunshot echoed throughout the room, then another and another. Max whipped around and walked away from the stall, his boots clicking against the glass covered floor.

Stan let out a sigh of relief once the gunman was gone, dropping his feet onto the ground. "We're...We're okay."

"Yeah. Thank god." Eddie mumbled as he climbed down. 

"Thank...thank god?" Stan whispered. "Eddie! Prople just got killed and we're happy about it! Oh my god." He fell to his knees, cutting them with the jagged glass on the floor.

Eddie knelt down and rubbed Stans head. "Just breathe.. its.. its okay.. we just.. we need to get out of here and go. Now is the time to run.." 

"But.." Stan shook his head. "No. We need to wait until they get further away. Then we run."

"To where?" Eddie asked.

"Outside or to one of the empty tutoring rooms... whichever is safer." 

"Do you think we could make it?" Eddie asked. He was always full of questions. Stan didn't blame him.

Stan looked down at him. "We have to."

11:01 a.m.

When Richie came to he was in the middle of the staircase and his entire body ached. He wiped off the dry vomit from his mouth and pushed himself up to his feet. His legs were shaking and his glasses were cracked from slowly slipping down the stairs while he was passed out. He gripped the railing of the stairs and pulled himself up each step, bending down and grabbing his phone from off of the ground. He stepped over his vomit and stumbled down the hallway, leaning against the wall. He stumbled past Mikes classroom and towards Eddie, sighing when the window of the door was blocked by colored paper.

Richie rubbed his face and continued down the hallway, not even trying to get into the classrooms. He unlocked his phone and began to reply to the several missed texts he had from Ben, Bill, and Mike. He slipped and fell against one of the doors, wincing at the impact. His body was already sore and he could barely walk. This was only getting worse.  

Richie stood up and walked over to the water fountain, pushing the button and leaning down, drinking as much water as he could, before wiping his mouth with the collar of his shirt. He walked down the hall and down the other staircase that was at the opposite end of the hall. He slowly stepped down the staircase, peeking around when he was halfway down, biting his lip when he saw no one. He stepped down the rest of the way, wondering down the hall, stepping behind a row of lockers each time he heard gun fire.

This was going to take a while.

11:13 a.m.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked, walking back and forth throughout the small room. "There was a bang against the door and then someone got a drink!" 

"Why didn't they come in?" Jessica asked.

Maggie pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Why were they so quiet? I thought they would want to cause fear, but I didn't even hear them speak or anything." 

"That is weird." Emma mumbled.

"Not if it wasn't the gunman." Amanda stated. "It could've been a wounded person."

"Or someone locked outside of their classroom and running." Dasia mumbled. "We should help them!" 

"What if its the shooter!?" Beverly snapped. "We aren't opening the door for anyone but the police. Got it?"

The girls silently nodded. Beverly felt bad for yelling but she was scared. So were they. She shook her head.

"Are the police here?" Amy asked.

Camila nodded. "Yeah. They're evacuating basement and first floor classrooms with windows right now. They haven't tried to come in yet."

Emma rubbed her face, wiping off her smudged mascara. "Great.." She whispered. "Just great."

11:16 a.m.

James and Bill ran up the stairs, keeping their heads ducked down. They stopped when they saw the two gunmen walk down the first floor hallway. They waited until they were gone before rushing across to the bodies. 

There were six. All scattered about and laying in their own blood. James watched for the gunmen while Bill checked to see if any of them were alive. They weren't. Bill never said it out loud but James knew. He knew when he saw the sadness in Bills eyes when he stood up and walked to the next body.

"Why are t-they doing this?" Bill asked, looking around the area.

"I don't know." James replied. "But I do know that we need to check the bathrooms. People could be hiding."

Bill looked down and rubbed his face. "I.. I just don't want to see more dead people.."

James frowned. He knew he couldn't promise Bill that the bodies would stop, but he did wrap his arm around him and pull him into his side. "Lets go check the guys bathroom." 

They walked in, slowly. Bill put his hands above his head to show that he wasn't coming inside to hurt them. That he was good. James watched him, questioning it for a second before putting his own hands above his head.

"Hello?" James called. "I'm James and uh.. I'm here to help you.. me and uh-" James stopped talking when the last stall opened and two heads popped out.

"Stan." Bill gasped. He dropped the weights on the floor, running towards  Stan, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Bill buried his face in Stans neck and Stan twisted his hands in Bills hair. They stood like that for a few seconds, silently, before Stan pulled away and pecked Bills lips. 

"I'm glad you're safe." Stan whispered, holding Bills hand, tight. 

Bill smiled. "M-me too.." He looked down. "But we need to g-go."

James nodded. "He's right. The gunmen are busy and now's the perfect time to go." 

"Where are we going?" Stan asked, grabbing Eddies arm and pulling him towards the doorway with the others.

"Second floor. Then we wait. Maybe third floor with all the empty classrooms." James explained.

Bill nodded. 

"Thats what we were thinking." Stan smiled, stepping out of the bathroom before peeking around the corner.

Eddie grabbed James' arm. "Have you seen.." He trailed off, slowly realizing he couldn't say it out loud.

James swallowed and shook his head. "No.. but.. we will.." 

11:29 a.m.

Ben watched the clock, growing impatient. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"The police." Ben closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "This... this has been happening for an hour. Do they even care?" Ben stood up and crawled to the door. He pressed his ear to it and listened, biting his lip.

"Do you hear anything?" A girl asked.

He shook his head. "No, nothing." He crawled back over to where he was sitting, pushing up on his knees and peeking out the window. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw at least thirty men and women down on the ground, guiding teachers and students out of the building. 

"What is it?" His teacher asked. 

Ben leaned back against his heels. "We're gonna be okay."

"Are there people out there?" A boy asked before standing up and peeking out the window. He gasped, his eyes lighting up in the same way Bens did. "We're saved."

11:35 a.m.

"I can't believe her boyfriend is doing this." A girl whispered.

A boy shook his head. "No.. she knew. Shes just acting. Look at her."

Alyssa rubbed her face. "Can you at least try to remember I'm right here!?" She snapped.

"Why should we?" The girl taunted. "This is your fault. You want us dead."

"Shes helping him!" The boy stated.

Alyssa slammed her palms against the ground, pushing herself to her feet, running towards the door. She yanked the door open and ran out, ignoring all the voices yelling at her to stop. Mike chased after her, ignoring the hands grabbing at him. He couldn't let her go out there, not alone. This was his friend. He needed to protect her.

Alyssa stormed down the hallway without saying a word. She didn't even react when Mike screamed her name. "Give it up!" She yelled, stepping onto the second floor. She whipped around and stared at Mike. "This is my boyfriend! I need to do something! Okay!?" 

Mike stepped towards her. "I'm not stopping you, but I'm not letting you go alone."

Alyssa stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Fine. Lets go." She stepped backwards, running into someone, knocking them both off of their feet and onto the ground. She rolled away from him, gasping, but stopping when she saw who it was.

"Richie?" Mike asked, running down the stairs towards him. "Are you alright?"

Richie nodded. "I'm fine. I just need.." He blinked a few times before shaking his head. "I need to find Eddie."

Mike nodded, rubbing Richies arm. "I'll help you.." He pulled Richie to his feet before pulling Alyssa to her feet as well. "Lets go.." He glanced behind him. "We don't have much time."

11:42 a.m.

The three wondered down the hall nervously, looking around and jumping at each sound they heard. They were terrified but it was only going to get worse. As they rounded a corner they all froze when they saw James and Stan wondering towards them, covered in blood, with Eddie and Bill trailing behind them.

Mike ran towards them within seconds. "Oh my god!" He screamed. "Are you okay?" 

James swallowed. His eyes were dark.  "This isn't my blood.."

Mike stopped and stared at him. "W-what?"

"We.. I.." James licked his lips, glancing at Stan.

Stan looked up at Mike. "We killed one of them-"

"Oh god!" Alyssa shrieked.

Eddie sighed. "It was Jason.." 

"Thank god.." Alyssa mumbled. 

Richie slowly walked towards Eddie, silently wrapping his arms around him. Eddie hid his face in Richies shoulder and the two began to cry, clinging to each other, silent sobs escaping their lips.

Stan and Bill took hands and smiled at each other. Bill pulled Stan into a hug and kissed his head, whispering about how what Stan did was okay and was in self defense. It doesn't count as murder.

Mike and James stared at each other for a few moments. James was fearful that Mike was mad, but then Mike pulled him into a hug and he knew everything would be okay.

Alyssa, on the other hand, wondered off, her eyes wide as she looked all around for her boyfriend. "Max?" She called. "Max! Please! It's me!" She wiped at her eyes. "I love you! I need to see you!" She bit her lip. "I'm scared."

Silence filled the air as seconds ticked by, then a deep voice spoke. 

"Down here, baby."

Alyssa ran as fast as she could, ignoring Mikes screams. 

Mike tried to run after her, but James and Stan held him back.

"This is her fight.." James stated.

Stan nodded. "Not ours." 

Alyssa smiled once she made it to Max. "I was worried you were hurt."

Max smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I thought you were.. Jason is such a dick, I thought he would go after you to mess with me."

Alyssas eyes widened as she saw police officers begin to file down the hallway behind them. "I'm safe.. and you can be too. Just.. stop."

"No." His voice was cold. It scared her.

"Ma-" 

"Maxwell Johnson, this is the Derry police department." A man in the front called. "Put your weapon down."

Max gripped his gun and slowly raised it.

"Put your weapon down!" He screamed.

Max pulled the trigger with the head of the gun pressed against his temple. One last gun shot echoed througout the school. 

11:59 a.m.

Everything ended. They were safe. Finally.


End file.
